


Unknown Number

by 8ethespider8itch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ethespider8itch/pseuds/8ethespider8itch
Summary: Unknown numberYou need to talk to Chloe.





	Unknown Number

Unknown number

 

_ You need to talk to Chloe.  _

 

Phone vibrates a second time. 

 

_ You don’t get to be her best friend your whole life, then suddenly decide you don’t have time to send her a text every once in awhile. I’d love to save her from her self-destructive shit all by myself, but when she cries in the middle of the night she calls your name in her sleep, not mine. You treated her like shit and she talks about you like you hung the fucking moon in the sky. I don’t know who you think you are, Max Caulfield, but this is bullshit. Call her, text her, write her a fucking letter, I don’t care. Email, inter-office memo, carrier pigeon, just talk to her. _

 

“Who is this?” Max types, fingers trembling. “How did you get this number?”

 

_ This isn't up for discussion. Talk to your best friend. _

 

Max sighed hard, trying to force her heartbeat down to a normal speed, and tabbed through her contacts. Why was she obeying this stranger? She had no idea who they were, or why they were harassing her. She’s always thought Chloe would be better off focusing on the people close to her, like her mom and the other kids at school. There was no reason to tie her up in a long-distance friendship with a girl who was always tragically dependant on her, anyway. Still, she opened a new text bubble and with some hesitation, typed, “hey.”

 

A few moments later, a response came. 

 

_ hey??? _

 

Max’s hands shook. “how are you?”

 

_ seriously??? do you need something???? _

 

The message was almost instantaneous. “i owe you a major apology.” 

 

_ im waiting… _

 

Why was she even doing this? Chloe clearly hated her, which had kind of been her end goal if she was being honest. Wasn't that for the best? “im so sorry I havent kept in touch. i should never have left you hanging without an explanation like that.” Max held her breath. The next response took much longer.

 

_ so whats your explanation? is seattle really so cool that you couldnt even look away to check your cell? _

 

Max wanted to be defensive, to stick up for herself. But that wouldn’t help. “no. Seattle is ok, but its not great. i just didnt know what to say. i miss you.”

 

_ Ok.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ So why now?  _

 

“im not sure. i was just thinking about you.” That was true. Max thought about Chloe a lot. She tried not to, but it was hard to avoid. 

 

_ sounds shady maximillion. guess you'll just have to make it up to me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I won't call it a one-shot, because I might want to build more onto this than I currently am. Let me know if you'd like to know what happens next!


End file.
